The 4 Sides of a Jewel
by ThaiAngel1112
Summary: Inuyasha and the Gang are still looking for the Jewel Shards! the Inu gang meets new friends and a new Enemy rises! and the gang goes to Kagome's Time! a lot of Hojo Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

I have new Characters in my Story!

Chapter 1

Hojo: Kagome!

Kagome: Huh! OOO Hi Hojo!

Hojo: What r u doing this Saturday! If u want we can got to the Movies!

Kagome: sorry can't maybe later Hojo! Run's home

Kag's Mom: Kagome! Inuyasha is here he is in your room!

Kagome: OK mom! Thanks!

Opens door to her room

Inuyasha: Kagome what's taking you so long we has to collect the Jewel Shards!

Kagome: SIT

Inuyasha: Witch! And baka rosary!

Sota: YAY Inuyasha is here!

Inuyasha: awww man I was found! CRAP! Gets tackled by Sota

Kagome: Hey! If there is going to be a fight get out of my room!

Sango: I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are doing right now.

Miroku: Well I think.

Sango: Hey not when Shippo is here he is to Young and you know that!

Shippo: Know What?

Kilala: Meow!

Inuyasha: Can we go now! Please your brother is going to kill me soon!

Kagome: ok! Lets go!

Inuyasha and Kagome jump down the Well

Inuyasha: Here give me your bag!

Kagome: Thanks!

Shippo: KAGOME your back! Hugs Kagome

Off in the distince!

Sango: AHHHHH! YOU PERVERT! SLAP!

Miroku: OUCH! Ow ow ow ow ow!

Kate, Neil, Jeff: Hi Kagome!

(A/N: Kate Neil and Jeff r friends from my School)

Sango: Kagome your back!

Kagome: Hi everyone! Umm.. what did Miroku do to you Sango!

Sango: Baka Monk and his wondering hands!

Later that Night:

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Whas wrong I sense a 7 scared jewel shards!

Inuyasha: What!

Wakes every one up

Miroku: Where do u sense it Kagome!

Kagome over there! Points at a forest!

Sango: Well I do sense some thing Strange!

Out of nowhere a Hiraikotsu comes out of the Forest!

Kate: Huh! Look over there! Points to the destroyed Forest!

Sango: she's right there is some one there!

Kagome: That's where I sense the shards!

: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: HUH! How does that person know my name!

: You are a Dead man!

A/N: Done! I will make chapter 2 long! Sry if its bad! This is my first story so!


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2

Shippo: Hey she looks just like Sango!

Miroku: WOW she does look like her! May be I should.

Sango: don't u dare Miroku!

: Die Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: huh! The Hiraikotsu cut Inuyasha's arm

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Miroku: I think she works for Naraku! As he runs up to Sango

Sango: PERVERT!

Shippo: Baka

Inuyasha: Wind Scar

: Kara!

A cat demon like Kilala came down from the sky! Grabbed the girl right before the Wind Scar hit!

Sango: What a sec. Inuyasha don't hurt her! As she runs up to the girl.

Inuyasha: Sango what are you doing! Then sees Kilala running up to the girl too!

Jeff: Wait she reminds me of someone

Kate and Neil: Yea but who!

Sango: Hanna is that you!

Kilala: Meow

Kara: Meow

Hanna: Sango! I thought you died at the Castle! With every one else!

: Kill her

Hanna: Kill Who

: Kill Her

Hanna's eyes flashed Red and then back brown! Then they turned Red! Kilala Took Sango away from her!

Sango: Noooo! Kilala why are you!

Inuyasha: Now I can kill her sorry ass! Blades of Blood!

One of the blades hit her poison mask and knock it off!

Kate, Neil, & Jeff: Huh! HANNA!

Inuyasha: Now I will use the wind scar! WIND SCAR!

Kate: NOOOOO! As she hits Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Hey why are you hitting me!

Kate: Why did you kill her!

Inuyasha: Well she tried to kill! HUH

Kate: What! Hey look over by her body

Everyone looks and they see a yellow glow! Then everyone looks at Kate her necklacke was turing yellow!.

Kate: WOW!

Hanna: What happened!

Jeff, Neil, and Kate: Hanna! Your all right!

Back at Kaede's Village

Kagome and Miroku: Do you think she is okay!

Sango: Yea! Just let her be!

On a Hill:

Hanna: What do you think Kara should we stay with them!

Kara: Meow

Jeff: Hanna! You okay!

Hanna: Yea! Then a cool breeze came and Hanna got cold!

Jeff: Here! As he puts his jacket on her!

Hanna: Thanks!

Jeff: You Should rest Hanna you had a hard battle today!

Hanna: yea your Right first I am so hungry I can eat a horse!

Jeff: Race you back to Kaede's!

Hanna: your on!

That's where I am going to stop! Review please!


	3. To Kagome's Time

Chapter 3

Later on that night!

Kagome: ……

Inuyasha: Kagome what are you doing up.

Kagome: I'm not tired!

Inuyasha: Well go to bed soon!

2 hours later

Kagome: ZzZzZz

Hanna: Huh I sense something! Kara! Lets go.

Demon: Ha I knew a girl would come! Now we have Dinner!

Hanna: Kara! Go get the Hiraikotsu!

Kara: Meow

Demon: Now you do not have protection! HA! Now Die

Hanna: Huh! Dodges Demon! Kara!

Kara: Meow

Demon: How did a cat difeat the lord Taupin.

Hanna: Good Job! Kara! But you forgot the Hiraikotsu! Come on lets go back!

Back at the Hut!

Sango: Where have you been! Your injuries have not healed yet!

Hanna: I went to go get some water then a demon came and Kara saved me.

Sango: oO! okay!

Later on in the Day

Kagome: Hey do you guys want to go to my time!

Sango: Sure

Miroku: Okay I will come

Inuyasha: Feh

Hanna, Kate, Neil, and Jeff: YES!

Kagome: Ok let's go!

All Jump Down the Well

Shippo: Where are we.

Kagome: We are in my time.

Sango & Miroku: COOL!

Kilala & Kara: Meow!

Kagome: Come on you guys lets go to the Shrine.

Everyone Except Kagome & Inuyasha: WOW

Inuyasha: Hey it's Buyo!

Kagome: Don't you dare Inuyasha!

Hanna: Can we come inside! PLEASE!

Kagome Sure! Lets go!

Sango: Kagome where are we going to sleep.

Kagome: I have ideas.

Kate: Last one there is a rotten egg!

Jeff: ok!

Inuyasha: Kagome can you make some Ramen!

Kagome: Sure

Kagome's House.

Kagome: Huh a note from mom.

Dear, Kagome 

_Sota, Grampa, and I are going on a Road Trip._

_Every thing you need is in the Pantery._

_Please do not Trash the House._

_Love_

_Mom_

Dinner Time

Kagome: Dinner!

Hanna: YAY! Food!

Sango: Thank you Kagome!

Kagome: Your welcome.

Miroku: Do you have Sake!

Kate: What! No please Kagome do not give him Sake.

Jeff: Please No! And where do we sleep.

Later that night

Kagome: ok! Sango, Hanna, and Kate Sleep in my mom's room! Shippo, Kilala, and Kara Sleep in Sota's Room! Miroku Sleeps in the Guest's Room! Inuyasha will come in my room! Jeff and Neil will Sleep on the Couch

Miroku: Your Lucky Inuyasha!

Kagome: ok lets go to bed we have a huge day tomorrow!

Neil: Of what!

All the Girls: SHOPPING!

Boys: Aww man!

In Sango's Room!

Hanna: ok this bed is HUGE! But do you thing it will fit the three of us!

Sango: maybe!

Kate: Lets see it we all fit!

They are getting in bed!

Hanna: Hey we fit.

Sango: ok then it is time for Bed!

In Shippo's Room

Kagome: Nite Shippo

Shippo: Good Night Kagome! As he drifts to sleep.

In Miroku's Room

Kagome: Miroku! Why are you watching that!

Miroku: Um…. I'm going to bed!

Kagome: Good!

In Kagome's Room

Kagome: Inuyasha do you want top or bottom

Inuyasha: What the hell are you talking about!

Kagome: This! As she pulls out a bed from the bottom of hers! So witch one Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: the bottom.

Kagome: Ok! As she throws him a pair of cloths.

Inuyasha: What are these.

Kagome: Pj's.

Inuyasha: O! So how do I put them on!

Kagome: Never Mind! As she lays down on her bed.

Inuyasha: Good Night Kagome

Kagome: Good Night Inuyasha as she kisses's him on the cheek!

The Next Morning

Kagome: What time is it! As she looks at her clock! 5:50am! Ok time to get up.

Sango: Who's there!

Kagome: Sango is that you.

Sango: Kagome! I saw something outside it was in the sky!

Kagome yea it was an airplane.

Sango: O! I knew that!

Kate & Hanna: Why are you guys up this early! And can we have something to eat!

Sango: Laughs

Kagome: Sure.

Sango: PERVERT Slap

Miroku: Ouch!

Kate: you ok Miroku.

Miroku: yes.

Two hours later

Shippo: Kagome!

Kagome: Hi Shippo! You Hungry.

Shippo: Yep

Kagome: Hanna, Sango!

Both: Yes

Kagome: Does Kilala, and Kara! Want some food!

Hanna: Yep

Sango: Yes

Neil & Jeff: Do you guys need to be so loud its only 7:50am!

Hanna & Kate: Giggle

Jeff & Neil: Why are they Giggling.

Sango; Who knows

Kagome: Be right back I am going to Change.

Sango: ok

In Kagome's room

Kagome: Now what to wear.

Inuyasha: Kagome what are you doing.

Kagome: Looking for something to wear. Yes I found it.

Inuyasha: Found what?

Kagome: An Outfit! Wait here!

Inuyasha: ok.

5 Mins. Later

Kagome: okay Inuyasha what do you think.

Inuyasha: oO! His Mouth opened wide and his eyes looked like they where going to come out!

Kagome was wearing a Black Tube Top that Said Kawaii in silver writing and with Blue Hip Huggers.

Inuyasha: Yea I like it! Blushing Deeply.

Kagome: Thanks Inuyasha! She runs up to him and gives him a hug.

Back Down Stairs

Kate: Hey Hanna!

Hanna: ……

Kate: HANNA

Hanna: What!

Kate: Do you think Neil Likes me?

Hanna: Do you think Jeff likes me!

They both Blush!

Kagome Comes back down stairs

Kagome Ok we are leaving for the mall in about 3 hours ok!

Everyone: Okay!

That's all for now! Please Review!

ThaiAngel1112


	4. Shopping Madness!

Chapter 4

Inuyasha: Come On! How long does it take to get dressed!

Miroku: Maybe there…

Inuyasha: Don't think about that Miroku!

In Kagome's Room

Kagome: Almost done!

Sango: Kagome what's this! Points to Tube Top!

Kagome: It's a tube top! And you put it on by putting the letters in front!

Sango: okay! Kewl! I really like it Kagome!

Back Down Stairs!

Inuyasha: Who cares! I am going up there! Marches up stairs!

Miroku: I am coming with you!

Kagome's Room

Kagome: Okay almost done with your makeup! And DONE! See gives Sango a Miror!

Sango: Kagome I Love it! And l like the….

Inuyasha: Come on already! Miroku peeks behind him!

Kagome & Sango: You guys are died!

Inuyasha & Miroku: OOOO no!

Hanna & Neil: Here it goes again!

Jeff: I think anime women hit harder then villains!

Kate: You said it!

10 min's later

Sango: Kagome what is that! Points to the car!

Kagome: it's a car it takes us places!

Sango: Kilala & Kara can do that!

Kagome: Well Sango! Kilala & Kara! Are demons! & There are no demons in my time! We have to leave them here!

Sango: Okay!

Kagome: Its okay Sango. We will come back really soon!

Sango: Okay!

Miroku: I will Cheer you up Sango!

Sango: You Pervert!

Inuyasha: Do we have to go in to the C-A-R! it looks Dangrous!

Kagome: Yes! And everyone get in! NOW!

Everyone but Kagome: OKAY!

20 min's later!

Kagome Okay we are here!

Shippo: This is the Mall! Its Huge!

Sango: It's Bigger then my Village and maybe Naraku!

Miroku: Well let's go in shall we!

Inuyasha: I don't like this place I smell him!

Kagome: O NO!

Jeff & Kate: Who?

Hanna: I think I know who!

Shippo: Who!

Hanna: I think you guys need to find out on yourselves!

Miroku: Huh! O my! Look at all the women here! I am in Heven!

Sango: MIROKU!

Shippo: Sighs

Kagome: Well Lets go shopping!

Hojo: Kagome!

Kagome: O hi Hojo!

Inuyasha: Growls! And stands in front of Kagome!

Hojo: Kagome get away from him! He looks mean! (sry the only thing I could think of)

Kagome: Um.. Hojo! I don't know how to say this but.

Inuyasha: In other words get away Hobo!

Hanna & Sango: Laughs

Hojo: Well I only want to give this to Kagome! Gives Kagome the gift!

Kagome: Thanks Hojo!

Hojo: Your Welcome! O and Guy I bet you can't get Kagome anything!

Inuyasha: I Bet I can!

Kagome: Well Back to Shopping!

4 hours later

All the girls: That was FUN!

Sango: Can we go there tomorrow!

Boys: NOOOOOOOOOO! Our feet hurt! And we had to carry your girly stuff!

Hanna: It's not girly!

Neil: YES IT IS!

Kagome: Hey No fights in the Car!

Everyone: Okay!

Back at Kagome's House!

Inuyasha: Finally we are back!

Kate: Well I am tired I am going to bed!

Hanna & Sango: You guys can go to bed we will be up in a bit!

Inuyasha: _I did get Kagome a Gift a better gift then what hobo sent her!_

Sorry I have to end it there!

Sorry I have not been updating! I got sick! So I will be updating soon!


	5. Morning Madness

Chapter 4

Later on that night! In Kagome's Room

Inuyasha: I wonder if Kagome would like what I got her! As he looks out the window!

Kagome: Dreams No Inuyasha don't go! Please! Wakes up! Sweating and scared half to death.

Inuyasha: Kagome its ok! As he holds her in his arms! And looks deep in her dark brown eyes.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yea!

Kagome: can you….

Inuyasha: O yea the thing I got you.

Kagome: Huh? What did you get me Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: This!

Kagome: Opens Box Inuyasha this is beautiful! It is a Locket that says Friends Forever! With a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: You like it!

Kagome: I Love it! You're the best Inuyasha! As she runs up and embraces him.

Inuyasha: Returns the hug!

They both fell asleep in each other arms.

During the Night

Hanna: Well it is 1:00am! And I am still not tired.

Sango: Yea well I am going to bed so good night Hanna! As she leaves the living room.

Hanna: Good Night. As She looks out the window. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The Next Day

Kate: Huh where's Hanna! As Kate jumps out of bed she trips on Buyo and falls down. And since her room was right by the stairs!

Boom

Bang

Crash

Ouch

A/N: Sry I just had to do that!

Hanna: What's going on. Who…

Kate: Hanna there you are! I was wondering where you went.

Hanna: Well I Just fell asleep on the couch. But what time is it.

Sango & Kagome: 8:30am!

Hanna & Kate: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You guys scared us!

Sango: Laughs

Kagome: Come on lets wake up everyone else so we can go to the beach.

Hanna: Cool

Kate: I have not heard anything from Miroku in days. I wonder what he is doing.

Sango: Yes I have not seen him since the mall trip.

Hanna: Lets go find out! Plus he took something of mine!

Kagome: What did he take.

Hanna: Kara

Kagome: O!

Sango: Okay lets go spy on him.

In Miroku's Room

Miroku: Okay Kara! Lets play..

Kara: Meows!

Then he sees Hanna & Kate knocking down his door

Hanna: Miroku! Give back Kara!

Kate: Now! You Pervert.

Miroku: Okay here's Kara.

Hanna: Thank you!

Hanna & Kate Leave room.

Sango: Umm. Miroku we are going to the beach today so you better get ready.

Miroku: okay! Fearing that he would Sango mad and would have to face more fury from the women.

Kagome & Sango Left.

Inuyasha: Umm. Miroku what happened to your door and why do look like you saw a demon or Sango's Fury.

Miroku: Long Story.

Inuyasha: Okay! Then He Here's the door Bell.

He went to go answer the Door the one person he hated was there

Hojo: Is Kagome home?

Sry for the cliffhanger! It late here and I am tired! Review! I will type my next Chapter soon!

ThaiAngel1112


End file.
